User talk:Sharkbate/10
I am mostly on IRC, so come contact me there. If I'm not available, then use my talk page. ---- Finally! A new talk page! ---- Hey Shark! It's me Blue Zoomer - you met me with Hat Pop today! Blue Zoomer 20:51, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Please delete Please delete Netherlands. Happy new talk page. --''You can't be too Careful anymore'' HAPPY 2010!!Last videos of 2009!!! 03:41, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, want to participate??!! You are invited to participate in my contest Super CP Artistic Contest, in which you'll need to use all of your creativity to make a nice Picture. For more details, VISIT MY BLOG!! :> Please participate, and maybe you can get a super special award!!! --Patzi3 19:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Calling people for a Super Bee Mini-Movie As you remember, a Super Bee movie was going to be filmed by June 2009. Well, this time, im planning to make a Mini-Movie of Super Bee and it will be improvisation only, you will need to make up random things while filming. These are the characters im planning to put on the movie: :Super Bee (Occupied) :Greeny the Ninja Bunny (Occupied by me, sorry) :Queen of Angels :Queen of Earth :King of Electricity :King of Gold If you are thinking about another character please message me. I hope you want to be one of these characters. --''You can't be too Careful anymore'' HAPPY 2010!!Last videos of 2009!!! 04:10, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Confusion I am now active please change it here. Also I saw a spelling mistake "fimilar" should be "familiar". Bye! --Iamred1 (TALK|BLOG!| ) 16:59, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ... I am returning. You can't stop me. I will return every time. Category:Administrator talk pages Requests for Adminship Can you help me nominate Hal Homsar Solo to be to be a sysop? Ozone101 03:14, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Also can you help me make an signature. notice system: New Admin Profile Page Hello, This is Seahorse (Im testing out the new automatic admin message thing i made.) Anyway, We have a new admin profile page. Click here to see it.. Please, under your section, add a little about yourself and add your own icon there by clicking the "Add a new picture" button. Thanks. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 03:17, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Party! You're Invited! '''Please click on the image for up-to-date infomation on my birthday party! The guest list is also in that page (click on the image to see)! Hope you can come!' --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'New Joisey']] Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Bo Yi Ge, Uh! Uh! 07:30, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Silly Hat Party Yo! You're invited to CPFAN's Silly Hat Party! Please see my Party Planner for more details. Auzziez Rulez You're Invited! When: 13/3/10 What: My Birthday Time: ???? I need help with time zones. Where: Nightclub Dance Off- then Pizza Party at the Pizza Place! Please sign up! User:Ozone101/B-Party From Salteroi! Midnight Crisi Hey! When will Midnight Crisi flim?--'Daisy13103' Talk to me here! 00:07, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Forum bureacrat Check the bureacrat repromote forum out. Look at my comment under dancing Penguin'sEuropeaI am so bored right now....... 22:48, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Flag I would like a flag please. Use this image and have it say Squishy. --Squishy Shop! Talk! 03:12, January 22, 2010 (UTC)